


Back It Up

by whynotrebecca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, nada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: Everything is fucked up therefore celebration is in order. It's only logical.





	Back It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes olde Dean/Cas

 

'Cas get your ass down here...seriously, like yesterday.'

Dean turned toward the sound of wings as he was pulling his jacket on.  
Castiel glanced around the room. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, bent over tying his shoes. He nodded hello.  
Castiel looked back at Dean.  
'Have you made progress in determining the location of Sam's soul?' he asked.

Dean checked his reflection in the small mirror on the wall between the two beds. He frowned at his hair.  
'Yep, we know all about it. Crowley yanked Sam outta hell, kept his soul and wants us all to find out where Purgatory is so he can conscript himself some soldiers. That about right Sam?' he looked over at his brother.  
'Yeah, I think that about covers it.' Sam replied as he patted his pockets. 'You seen my wallet?'

Dean nodded to his left, 'Bedside cabinet.'  
He tugged at a wayward piece of hair - it was being weird today.  
He turned back to Castiel, wordless surprise conspicuously present on the angel's usually impassive face.

Dean spread his arms. 'How do I look?'  
Sam huffed in amusement as he pocketed his wallet. Castiel looked from Winchester to Winchester in confusion.  
'Nevermind. How much time you got?' Dean asked the angel.  
'Time?'  
Dean rolled his eyes, 'You know, time. Before you're called away to knock some angelic heads.'  
Castiel looked thoughtful for a brief moment.  
'Perhaps an hour..two. Why...? Dean please explain. I do not understand what is going on.'  
He once again looked to Sam who shrugged and spread his hands. 'Just go with it.' he suggested.  
'Go with what? Dean...'

Dean grabbed the Impala keys off the table headed to the door. He turned to Castiel.  
'We're going out. You're coming.'

'What?...Where...'  
Dean held his hand up cutting Castiel off mid sentence  
'We', he gestured to the three of them, 'are going to a bar to celebrate. Sam's got no soul, we're now Crowley's very own Farah Fawcett-Majors and Jaclyn Smith - I am totally Farah by the way - ' he said glancing at Sam who smirked and muttered something that sounded like ‘very funny…’  
' - and you're... ' Dean continued, '..dealing with a biblical shitstorm on a daily basis. I’d say that deserves some recognition, so…let's hit it!'

He pulled the door open and walked into the hallway without looking to see if either were following him.  
Castiel looked to Sam his mouth open - his ability to speak had been completely hijacked.  
'Like I said,' Sam grinned as he walked past the stunned angel while adjusting his collar, '..just go with it.'

********

The bar was okay, Dean decided. When they walked in there were plenty of people already having what looked to be a good time so they'd grabbed a table and ordered a round of bourbons and a couple of beer chasers.  
Castiel still appeared to be a little confused but thankfully he was drinking his drink and seemed, for the moment, to be indulging in Dean's need for 'celebration' and - bonus - their hot waitress for the evening had already proven to be extremely 'friendly'.  
Dean swigged his beer and made a decision, to hell with it - tonight he was going to speak his mind, starting with...  
'So Cas, are you still a virgin?'  
Sam choked on his drink. Dean pounded on his back chuckling. 'You alright there Sammy?'  
'No.' He replied stifling a laugh.  
Dean turned back to Cas. 'Well...?'

'Yes I have still yet to engage in sexual activity of any description.'

Sam nodded sagely 'I suppose now that you're all archangel of the lord you have even less desire to ...procreate than before', he said phrasing it more as a statement than a question.

'On the contrary, Castiel replied, 'being an archangel requires a certain depth of emotion to enable the effective performance of our duty. To that end I now feel very deeply.'

'Wait, whoa back the truck up here. You 'feel'?! 'Dean looked to Sam and quickly back to Castiel. He leaned forward. 'What so you can get angry? Sad? What?'

The angel nodded. 'Yes, I can feel rage, sadness, joy, frustration, desire. I now come replete with the entire range of human emotion. It serves to...inspire loyalty amongst angels and humans alike. Also the presence of emotion can give us a peculiar insight into the decisions we are called upon to make and the effect they may have on humanity.'  
Castiel fidgeted in his chair under the scrutiny of the two men in front of him.  
'Had you paid attention during the time we spent in the company of Gabriel you would have seen his capacity for emotion was very much in evidence.'

Sam leaned back in his chair nodding. 'Oh yeah, you're right. I can't believe we didn't notice that.'

Dean, however, was stuck a couple of sentences back. 'Desire? So you can 'want' things now.'  
Castiel took a drink.  
'Yes, I can.'  
'Like sex.'  
'That is indeed so.'

Grinning ridiculously, Dean rubbed his hands together. 'Well shit, lets make this happen then. How long we got left? An hour?' He looked between Sam and Castiel. 'An hour?'  
Castiel nodded.

'Dean wait', Sam turned to Castiel. 'Cas, you’re not actually up for this, are you?'  
Castiel tilted his head slightly before answering. 'I believe the expression 'there's no time like the present' would be appropriate in this situation'  
Sam smiled 'What about your 'people skills'? I mean, do you need us to be your wingmen or something?' He shot Dean a look, 'Dude you're jiggling in your seat like a 6 year old. Quit it.' He turned back to Castiel.

'I will be fine. I am quite capable of finding someone suitable.' Cas replied as he began to scan the room.  
Suitably impressed, Dean exchanged a knowing look with Sam before turning back to consider Castiel. The angel’s expression had become a little more thoughtful.  
‘Are you?...you're not. You’re reading minds aren't you?’

'It will make the process a little quicker if I can forego the inane pleasantries and simply approach someone whom I am assured of success with,' he said continuing to scrutinize the patrons.  
His expression lightened and a tiny smile quirked his lips.  
Dean's grin threatened to burst the constraints of his face.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like we have ourselves a winner.'  
Sam threw Dean a withering look.

Castiel drained the last of his bourbon and stood. 'I will return in approximately thirty minutes.'

Open-mouthed, Sam and Dean watched Castiel make his way across the room pausing at a group of four impressively hot girls who proceeded to amp up their flirting to def con 5 at his approach.  
'Holy shit he is so in.' Dean's face went slack with awe as two of the girls ran their hands down the lapels of Castiel’s trenchcoat indicating quite clearly that they were open to 'negotiation'.  
'He is officially my new hero.'  
Sam shook his head and chuckled. 'That son of a bitch...'  
'Wait..' The admiration on Dean's face turned to confusion as he watched Castiel disentangle a girls hand from his belt and turn to make his way through the group. Quite clearly the girls were disappointed as they watched him walk away.  
'What’s he doing? No Cas, jees you were in.' Dean threw his hands up in exasperation.

'Hold up', Sam tapped his older brother on the arm. 'Look...look.'  
They both did exactly that.

Castiel had made his way to a group of guys sitting at a table on the far side of the bar.  
One stood up on his approach. he was a little taller than Castiel, short brown hair, jeans, shirt, leather jacket. Completely caught up in what they were witnessing, Sam and Dean watched as Castiel spoke to the guy, who in turn began nodding slowly, a smile spreading across his relatively attractive face.

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Well...that was unexpected.'  
Dean was motionless beside him, unable to look away.  
Sam turned to his older brother. 'Dude are you breathing?'  
'Ah..yeah,' Dean replied. At least he thought he was.

Enthralled they watched as Castiel reached for the guy, wrapping a confident hand around the back of his head, stepping in close and pressing his entire bodylength up against him. In return ‘the guy’ grabbed a fistful of trenchcoat as Castiel proceeded to tongue fuck him so thoroughly that it looked as though the poor schmuck was struggling to stop his knees from buckling underneath him.

Sam turned to Dean, his attention drawn by the strangled noise that had escaped his older brother's throat.  
Dean looked as though he had been smacked by a piece of homicidal lumber.  
'Did you know about.. er.. this?' Sam gestured across to Castiel who had now moved both his hands to grasp handfuls of 'the guy’s' hair and angle his head to kiss him even deeper - if that was possible.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't stop staring at their very own sheriff of heaven who now happened to be grinding up against some random like a goddamned porn star.  
He was finding this way hotter than he should have been.

'You see how that guys dressed right.' Sam was still talking. Why was Sam still talking.  
'Dean....Dean?'  
He nodded absentmindedly.

Castiel manhandled 'the guy' up against an empty table so that his leather-clad back was facing them, without breaking contact and still engaging in the hottest 'oral' sex that Dean had ever seen.

The angel opened his eyes and stared pointedly at Dean. This time he really did stop breathing.

'Dude', Sam clapped a hand on his big brother's shoulder, 'I think you just got delivered a message.'


End file.
